dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Power levels by video games
V.R.V.S. Happen during the wait for the Cell Games. *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 *Gohan: 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 *Vegeta: 86,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,300,000,000 *Future Trunks: 82,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,100,000,000 *Piccolo: 42,000,000 **Super Namek: 4,200,000,000 *Ozotto: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Goku: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Gohan: 4,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 2,750,000,000 **Super Namek Piccolo: 4,200,000,000 Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Happen during the wait for the Cell Games *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 ***(;Instant Spirit Bomb): 100,000,000,000 *Gohan: 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2on game cover only: 9,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 86,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,300,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 6,450,000,000 *Future Trunks: 82,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,100,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 6,150,000,000 *Piccolo: 42,000,000 **Super Namek: 4,200,000,000 ***(Weighted clothing): 3,150,000,000 *Kawazu: 500,000,000 *Kinkarn: 200,000,000 *Ponkarn: 2,500,000,000 *Bontan: 50,000,000 *Arbee: 200,000,000 *Roszak: 100,000,000 *Jiku: 70,000,000 *Gure: 80,000,000 *Skud: 80,000,000 *Bude: 80,000,000 *Ghost Frieza: 5,000,000,000 **Psycho Frieza: 5,200,000,000 **(;Powered Up): 7,000,000,000 *Ghost Cooler: 4,800,000,000 **Soul Cooler: 5,000,000,000 *Ghost Slug: 4,200,000,000 **Mind Slug: 4,300,000,000 **Mental Slug: 4,400,000,000 *Ghost Turles: 4,000,000,000 **Phantom Turles: 4,100,000,000 **Mirage Turles: 4,200,000,000 *Ghost Raichi: 7,000,000,000 *Hatchiyack: 22,000,000,000 **Multi Form: 2,200,000,000 (each) **Giant Form: 33,000,000,000 **Super Form: 44,000,000,000 Broly's Third Appearance Mentioned in Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Broly's profiles and special images in Raging Blast 2. Happen after Kid Buu's defeat. *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 *Broly: 250,000,000 **Super Saiyan Power: 5,000,000,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 12,500,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 37,500,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 300,000,000,000 Shin Budokai *Goku: 125,000,000,000 **Kaio-ken: **Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000,000, **Super Saiyan 2: 1,250,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 4,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta (start): 3,900,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 195,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 390,000,000,000 **Majin: 400,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 150,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 15,000,000,000,000 **Majin: 16,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: 4,800,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 240,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 480,000,000,000 **Ultimate: 420,000,000,000 *Teen Gohan: 120,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 6,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 12,000,000,000 ***Rage Empowered: 400,000,000,000 *Pikkon: 10,000,000,000 *Android 18: *Krillin: 11,360,000 **Unlock Potential: 500,000,000 *Future Trunks: 7,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 350,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 1,000,000,000 **Fuse with Kami: 100,000,000,000 *Gotenks: 800,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 40,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 320,000,000,000 ***Full Power: 960,000,000,000 *Vegito: 12,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 600,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2 (not shown): 1,200,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (not shown): 4,800,000,000,000,000 **Full Power (not shown): 14,400,000,000,000,000 *Gogeta (start) **Super Saiyan: 39,000,000,000,000 *Gogeta (after Vegeta's Zenkai) **Super Saiyan: 600,000,000,000,000 *Frieza: 250,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 2,500,000,000,000 *Cooler: 126,600,000,000 **Final Form: 380,000,000,000 *Cell: 190,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 380,000,000,000 *Cell (Zenkai): 380,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 760,000,000,000 *Broly (start): 8,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Power: 160,000,000,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 320,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 400,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 1,200,000,000,000 *Broly (Zenkai): 12,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Power: 240,000,000,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 480,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 600,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 1,800,000,000,000 *Broly (2nd Zenkai): 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Power: 400,000,000,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 800,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000,000 *Kid Buu *Janemba Shin Budokai - Another Road Special Age A group of Sagas in Battle of Z, each of which happen at some point after Kid Buu's defeat. Hero Road Story of Ultimate Tenkaichi. Happens a long time after Dragon Ball GT. *Hero (start): 33,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,650,000,000,000 *Hero (second collection of Dragon Balls): 220,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 11,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 600,000,000 **Super Namek: 30,000,000,000 Online Happens 216 years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. Xenoverse Altered to fit with Battle of Gods statements Shin Budokai Happens after two years after Kid Buu's defeat. *Goku: 100,000,000 **Kaio-ken: 2,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: *Vegeta: **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 ***Spirit Bomb absorbed: **Majin: 35,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 270,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 14,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 28,000,000,000 *Goten: 10,000,000 *Trunks: 10,000,000 *Future Trunks: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 *Gohan: 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000 **Ultimate ("Super Saiyan"): 450,000,000,000 *Teen Gohan: 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 ***Janemba's influence: 100,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 55,000,000 **Super Namek: 5,500,000,000 *Krillin: 2,000,000 **Unlocked Potential: 80,000,000 ***Spirit Bomb absorbed: 25,000,000,000 *Android 18: 2,000,000,000 *Tien: 85,000,000 *Yamcha: 1,900,000 *Pikkon: 6,500,000,000 *Gogeta: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000,000 *Frieza: 20,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 2,000,000,000,000 **Janemba: 44,500,000,000,000 ***(Weakend by positive energy): ***Evil energy absorbed: 50,000,000,000,000 *Cooler: 2,500,000,000 **Fifth Form: 7,500,000,000 *Perfect Cell: 6,500,000,000 **Super Perfect: 13,000,000,000 **(1st Zenkai): 10,000,000,000 ***Super Perfect: 20,000,000,000 **(2nd Zenkai): 16,000,000,000 ***Super Perfect: 32,000,000,000 *Broly: 253,300,000 **Super Saiyan Power: 5,066,000,000 **Restricted Super Saiyan: 10,132,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 12,665,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 37,995,000,000 *Janemba's Majin Vegeta: **Super Saiyan 2: **Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): *Janemba's clones: **Goku: ***Kaio-ken: **Vegito: ***Super Saiyan: *Kid Buu: 130,000,000,000 *Janemba: 0 **Physical form: 250,000,000,000 ***Evil energy absorbed: 600,000,000,000 ***More evil energy absorbed: 850,000,000,000 **Majin Vegeta: 30,000,000,000 **Frieza possessed: 890,000,000,000 ***Evil energy absorbed: 1,000,000,000,000 Shin Budokai - Another Road Happens shorty after Shin Budokai. *Future Trunks: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 *Future Dabura: 7,200,000,000 **Majin: 7,992,000,000 **Post-Meditation: 15,984,000,000 **Demonic Will: 31,968,000,000 *Future Gohan: 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Ultimate ("Super Saiyan"): 105,000,000,000 *Fighting Puppets: **Frieza: **Cell: **Android 18: **Goku: **Teen Gohan: *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 50,000,000,000 ***Full Potential: 166,000,000,000 *Gohan: 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000 **Ultimate ("Super Saiyan"): 450,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 55,000,000 **Super Namek: 5,500,000,000 *Piccolo (Majin boost): 61,050,000 **Super Namek: 6,105,000,000 *Krillin: 2,000,000 *Vegeta: 270,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 14,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 28,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Majin Boost): 299,700,000 **Super Saiyan: 14,985,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 29,970,000,000 *Trunks: 10,000,000 *Goten: 10,000,000 *Gotenks: 600,000,000 *Gogeta: *Vegito: 1,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 75,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2 (not shown): 150,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (not shown): 600,000,000,000,000 **Full Power (not shown): 1,200,000,000,000,000 *Future Fat Buu: 35,000,000,000 *Future Cooler: 2,000,000,000 **Fifth Form: 6,000,000,000 *Future Meta-Cooler: 330,000,000 *Future Broly: **Super Saiyan: **Legendary Super Saiyan: *Future Bardock: *Future Goku: **Super Saiyan: *Future Janemba: **Evil Energy absorbed: *Future Super Buu: 220,000,000,000 **Future Cooler and Future Broly absorbed: **Gotenks absorbed: **Gohan absorbed: *Future Kid Buu: *Frieza: 20,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 2,000,000,000,000 **Fifth Form: 100,000,000,000,000 **Full Power Fifth Form: 200,000,000,000,000 *Cell: 16,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 32,000,000,000 References Category:Power levels by...